Dapagliflozin propanediol monohydrate of Formula I, the marketed form of dapagliflozin, is chemically described as D-glucitol, 1,5-anhydro-1-C-[4-chloro-3-[(4-ethoxyphenyl)methyl]phenyl]-, (1S)-, compounded with (2S)-1,2-propanediol, hydrate (1:1:1). It is indicated as an adjunct to diet and exercise to improve glycemic control in adults with type 2 diabetes mellitus.

U.S. Pat. No. 6,774,112 discloses crystalline complexes of C-aryl glucosides with natural amino acids like (L)-phenylalanine and (L)-proline.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,919,598 discloses crystalline complexes of dapagliflozin with propylene glycol, ethanol, ethylene glycol, L-proline, and L-phenylalanine, and processes for their preparation.
PCT Publication No. WO 2012/163546 discloses inclusion complexes of dapagliflozin and cyclodextrin, and processes for their preparation.
PCT Publication No. WO 2013/079501 discloses crystalline dapagliflozin hydrate and processes for its preparation.
PCT Publication No. WO 2014/178040 discloses dapagliflozin lactose co-crystals and dapagliflozin asparagine co-crystals.
In the pharmaceutical industry, there is a constant need to identify the critical physicochemical parameters such as novel salts, polymorphic forms, and co-crystals that affect the drug's performance, stability, etc., which may play a key role in determining a drug's market acceptance and success.
The discovery of new forms of a pharmaceutical product can provide materials having desirable processing properties, such as ease of handling, storage stability, and ease of purification. Accordingly, the present inventors have found a novel co-crystal form of dapagliflozin having enhanced storage stability, solubility, and processability.